wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Ailbe Nekros
Name: Ailbe Nekros Age: 1,043 -born in 976 -appearing to be in his 20s -has slight amnesia due to having been dead for quite awhile, he believes he’s only in his 800s Gender: Male -FtM - used magic to change his body completely Height: 5’2 or 157.48 cm Sexuality: gay Occupation: necromancy history and Defense against necromancy professor. Living or dead: Living, was brought back in the middle of the 12th century with necromancy Relationship status: dating Professor Vince Family: all deceased Hogwarts house: Slytherin ~Looks~ Skin tone- pale Under-eyes- purple red Lips- almost no colour Hair- blue and brown slightly curly Scars- across his right cheek and torso Neck- is literally open Fading dark Mark on left arm ~clothing~ Nonformal: Shirt- black button down Vest- black with blue/green design Trousers- black Shoes- boots Accessories: Neck- dog choke chain and time turner Hands- emerald ring Ears- plugs Eyes- wears shades, unless reading then he wears glasses Formal: Shirt- red and black Trousers- black Shoes- black dress shoes Accessories: Neck- choke chain and time turner Hand- emerald ring Ears- plugs Eyes- nothing Pjs: Shirt- yellow and brown flannel Trousers- black sweats •still wears the ring and chains to bed ~Backstory~ Ailbe Nekros has only bits and pieces of his memory from before dying. Yes you heard right he’s dead . Sort of. Ailbe Nekros is an attempt of necromancy that had only been done once, specially on him. This experiment of necromancy was to see the soul back to the body and return it to a complete alive state yet the closest these witches and wizards could get was bringing him back but his heart had no beat and his body always cold yet he had retained all of his physical skills as well as his knowledge. He was perfect to them but to himself he felt wrong. Sadly this spell they used was of ancient times with no reversal and a warning that had quite obviously stated not to attempt this spell. Ailbe Nekros was there when Hogwarts had been built in 990 A.D and had even been friends with the founders before they passed. Skipping up to present times. There was a painting of Ailbe Nekros and the four founders hanging in the library. Like most would they suspected him to be long dead by now, however Headmistress McGonagall had somehow found him. She believed him to be a descendent of who she saw in the portrait in the library, she had studied said man yet the only information she could find on him had been in the founders private journals. When Ailbe arrived back to Hogwarts after so long He felt a dark aura present, this disturbed him greatly. The man looked only to be in his early 20’s however he was much much older. Headmistress McGonagall was shocked to see that he resembled the man in the portrait completely to the T. He quickly and efficiently explained to her what had happened to him. •note: this is when he first came back ~FUN FACTS~ His favourite fruit is strawberries - His favourite condiment is honey - His favourite drink is milk tea but will drink any type of tea -His favourite animal are otters and rodents of any kind - The choke chain he wears was given to him by a family of witches and wizards who found him wandering and despite having to sew his head back on they took him in as their own and helped him create magic to help trans people to have the body the want. - At some point he was teaching a child from the family how to use magic and the child turned Ailbes hair blue so he decided to keep it - The only person alive who knows his birth name is Vincent and Aztec -Vincent was the very first person he came out to as trans - He is an ex death eater - He went to hell and still has qualities of his demonic self - Ministry calls him “The Hell Hound Of War” C357E17A-0AB3-4906-B30E-A45016815043.jpeg Category:Characters